1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up device and an adjustment mechanism, and more specifically, to an image pick-up device that adjusts flange-back length in lens replacement and an adjustment mechanism used for the image pick-up device.
2. Related Art
In typical cinematography, a cinematographer makes, before using a camera, a test using a device configuration same as that used in action take and makes calibration of range indicator for lenses. The cinematographer takes action with reference to the calibrated range indicator. If the flange-back length of the camera is not correct, the lens cannot provide its possible performance.
In conventional camera production, the flange-back length is fixed to a length defined by a reference lens. Accordingly, there is a problem that a camera cannot be adapted for the case where a difference exists between a lens to be used and the reference lens or the case where the flange-back length should be modified due to a lens condition.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-78190 proposes a technique in which a camera has a flange-back adjusting mechanism. The flange-back adjusting mechanism has a configuration in which a holder having a solid-state image sensor mounted thereon is supported movably forward and backward by a pair of guide rods, is pressed and urged by a pressing coil spring, and is pressed against a adjusting ring screwed into a threaded through hole for mounting an optical lens. The rotation of the adjusting ring causes forward or backward movement of the solid-state image sensor, thereby adjusting the flange-back.